Parliament of the United Kingdom
Parliament of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. (1801) Parlamentsauflösung. Die Proklamation des Prinzen Regenten, wegen Auflösung des Parlaments, lautet so: Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 283 Montag, den 25. November/7. December 1812. "Von Sr. Königl. Hoheit, dem Prinzen von Wales, Regenten der vereinigten Königreiche Großbrittannien und Irland, im Namen und von Seite des Königs. Proklamation wegen Auflösung des gegenwärtigen Parlaments und Zusammenberufung eines andern. George, P. R. xc. Da wir im Namen und von Seite des Königs handeln, so erachten Wir nach der Meinung des geheimen Rathes Sr. Majestät für zweckmäßig, das dermalige Parlament, welches gegenwärtig bis zum Freytage, dem zweyten Tage des künftigen Monats Oktober, vertagt ist, aufzulösen. Indem Wir dem zufolge also handeln, wie oben gesagt ist, machen Wir diese Proklamation bekannt, und lösen hiermit das besagte Parlament auf, und die geistlichen und weltlichen Lords, die Ritter, Bürger und Kommissarien für die Grafschaften und Flecken des Unterhauses sind davon befreyt, sich in dasselbe zu begeben, und besagten Freytag, den zweyten Tag des künftigen Monats Oktober, beyzuwohnen. Zugleich thun Wir, da Wir wünschen und entschlossen sind, sobald es seyn kann, das Volk Sr. Majestät zu versammeln und seinen Rath im Parlamente zu vernehmen, hiermit allen geliebten Unterthanen Sr. Majestät zu erkennen, daß Wir nach der Meinung des geheimen Rathes Sr. Majestät heute befohlen haben, daß der Kanzler von Seite des vereinigten Königreichs, genannt Großbrittannien, und der Kanzler von Irland, unverzüglich Mandate in den hergebrachten Formen und den Gesetzen gemäß erlasse, um ein neues Parlament zusammen zu berufen, und Wir fordern auch im Namen und von Seite Sr. Majestät durch gegenwärtige, mit dem großen Siegel des vereinigten Königreichs versehene Proklamation, die besagten respektiven Kanzler auf, zu dem Ende Mandate zu erlassen, damit die geistlichen und zeitlichen Lords, so wie die Gemeinen, welche in dem besagten Parlamente dienen sollen, schuldigerweise erwählt werden, und dem besagten Parlamente beywohnen, welche Mandate am 24sten Tage des künftigen Monats November vorgezeigt werden müssen. Gegeben am Hofe zu Karltonhouse, den 29sten September 1812, und im 52sten Jahre der Regierung Sr. Majestät." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1812 London, den 30sten September. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 260. Dienstag, den 29. Oktober/10. November 1812. Gestern ist die Proklamation des Prinz Regenten zur Auflösung des gegenwärtigen Parlaments und zur Zusammenberufung eines neuen erschienen, welches am 24sten November zusammenkommen wird. London, den 13ten Oktober. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 263 Freytag, den 1. /13. November 1812. Das neue Parlament wird am 24sten November zusammen kommen, 3 bis 4 Wochen versammelt bleiben und sich alsdann bis zum nächsten Februar prolongiren. Wenigstens ist dies die Absicht der Minister. Die Auflösung des Parlaments, die bloß seit einigen Wochen verkündigt worden, ist zu Stande gebracht und schon schreitet man zu neuen Wahlen. Diese Maßregel kann als der Knote des großen Dramas angesehen werden, welches in England gespielt wird, und dessen Entwickelung, allem Anschein nach, schrecklich seyn dürfte. London, den 10ten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 285 Mittewoch, den 27. November/9. December 1812. Es ist gewiß, daß das Parlament sich den 24sten dieses Monats versammelt. Man glaubt jetzt, der Prinz Regent werde die Sitzung in Person durch eine Rede, die er auf dem Throne halten wird, eröffnen. Lord Castlereagh hat an die Mitglieder des Unterhauses ein Umlaufschreiben erlassen, um sie zu bitten, sich den 24sten dorthin zu verfügen. London, den 23sten November. Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 307. Montag, den 23. December 1812. Das Parlament ist heut eröffnet worden, aber nicht von dem Regenten selbst, sondern von einer Kommission, welche die Mittheilung der Regierung ankündigt, sobald die Glieder vereinigt und der Sprecher gewählt seyn würde. Diese Wahl ist nun wie gewöhnlich auf den vorigen Sprecher, Herrn Abbot, gefallen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie: Staatsorgane